homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Quebec
'Quebec '(Republic of Quebec officially) is a country located in North America and was a former province in Canada until the region secceded in 2023 due to Korean aid but is at war with them as of 2030. History For many years Quebec has been a province of the nation of Canada but has always attempted to secced due to the region's strong establishment and practice of French culture and has used that as a means of secceding in order to protect a rare culture. Around 2016 various Qubec separatist movements had began to sprawl up as a result of the Oil Wars and wanted the country to secced in order to prevent a massive economic crisis from striking in at the heart of Quebec. the Canadian government paid little to no attention to the movement believing that people would froget about it but a year later in 2017 the movement began to grow and soon various Quebec Separatist organizations had began to grow and gain more and more popularity and soon the Canadian Government faced a more difficult threat back at home. Rising Separatist Movement In 2017 Quebec city was taken over by various seccentionists and other Separatist movements making it impossible for any Canadian politician in Quebec to enter the city. Demands were soon made that Quebec secced and that the Canadian Government would recognize the state and help establish relations and build a new Quebec society. As a result the Canadian Army was sent in to prevent the province from leaving and in 2018 following the election of the new fascist government in France, the French president made a law that made it illegal for muslims to enter France and was soon passed by a rigged parliament and soon the European Union had established strict anti-immigration laws after anti-muslim Fascist parties in Europe deemed islam a threat and began a massive purge against muslims and killed over 20 million of them. Quebec soon became a melting pot of xenophobia and islaophobia as fascism began to dig roots into French culture and soon Quebec citizens began to become more radical and began various racial attacks against Canadians and muslims and burned down mosques and muslim owned shops, stores, houses and resulted in a mass decline of muslims in North America. In 2020 the Canadian Parliament began to be filled with pro-seccesionists and began to withdraw the Canadian Army from the province. In 2021 the Korea government began financing Quebec militia organizations and eventually seized power in a coup de'tate in 2019. Declaration of Independence In 2023 after over 5 years of social unrest and disorder the Canadian Government had fully left the area but still had control over the countryside of Quebec. In March young Quebec Separatist leader Acel Alexandre had declared the establishment of the Republic of Quebec as an independent and soveriegn country and was soon recognized by both Korea and France. In fall at the United Nations headquarters in New York city, Kim Jong Un had requested that the international community recognize Quebec as an independent nation but refused. In 2024 Quebec was soon recognized as a soveriegn state by Canada and was soon followed by more nations. Militarization With the isolation and corruption of the United States Armed Forces and the Canadian Military being deployed all over the country to the near point of being too weak to defend, much of the Quebec population began to fear that if Canada fell, so would they. As a result the Quebec President traveled to Washington DC to negotiate terms with the US president in helps of creating a better industrial system for the newly formed nation. the US agreed and soon Quebec began to expand and develop an armed forces to help protect the country. At first the newly formed Quebec military was a small group of militiants until US trade opened up and soon US military equipment began to pour in but was stopped following a Stock Market crash in 2024. Korean officials soon began to give military aid to Quebec such as T-99 Tanks and UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter models. In 2027 Quebec boarder patrols began to see various Korean Military patrols and units dig in deeper into Canadian soil causing yet more unrest. As a result all Korean relations were cutt off in response and France was the new army supplyer to Quebec. In 2030 Quebec entered the Korean-Canadian War following a massive Korean takeover of the US and expansion deep into Canada after the Canadian Prime Minister adressed the issue at the Quebec Parliament. Government and Military Quebec was modeled after France in terms of government being a unitary state and being a democratic parliamentary republic. Left-wing political parties did exist but lost popularity in Quebec following the Korean American War. the President of Quebec was the contry's official Head of State while the Prime Minister was the head of government. the Quebec Defense Forces are the main military of Quebec and is made up of 4 divisions. *Quebec Army *Quebec Navy Navy size is farely small but is still able to defend the country *Quebec Air Force *Quebec Defense Guard based on the Revolutionary Guard of Iran, the Defense Guard helps fight for Quebec but has control over Banks and Cooperate industries to help prevent an economic crisis though these policies did backfire. Category:Nations